Next Generation: The Beginning
by Chloe19Grace13Maeve
Summary: I know I haven't been updating very much outside of Young Justice, but I got a PM the other day that made me want to write this story and post it. So, I'm not dead! Disclaimer: I do not own any original SRMTHFG characters, just my OC's and the plot. I also do not own any songs within the story! No Flames please, just helpful advice. I hope you enjoy it!


Chapter One

A nice day in Shuggazoom City, the sun was shining and it was peaceful. On a hill in the outskirts of the city, two young kids sat. A boy and a girl, the girl was strumming a guitar and singing.

"_I'm imprisoned; I've been living a lie. Another night, I put a star in the sky. I wanna tear it off and step in the light. Don't you? Don't you?_…"

"That was great, Chiara. Keep going."

"That's all I've come up with so far, Alec."

"That's okay. You're a great singer and songwriter. I'm sure you'll come up with something."

"Thanks, Alec."

Chiara leaned on Alec's chest and they watched the moving city that the hill over looked.

"Chiara, there's something I have to tell you." Alec said with a saddened tone.

Chiara sat up to look at Alec in the eyes.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know how to tell you this but…I—I have to break up with you."

"What? Why?" Chiara asked, tears in her eyes.

"It's just…my mom's job got moved and I have to go with her, and I don't think…a long distance relationship will work out for us."

"We could try, right?"

"No…I'm sorry, Chiara, but…we're through. I'm sorry."

Chiara stood up and took off a ring she had been wearing, and threw it at Alec.

"Then have your middle school ring back. I don't ever want to talk to you again, Alec! Never!" Chiara screamed before running off.

Chiara ran back into town and to the Super Robot, wiping tears away from her sea form green eyes. Chiara got up to the Command room, where everybody was, and ran to Chiro.

"Dad!"

Chiro grabbed the eleven year old and hugged her. Chiara's long black hair had been thrown all around and begun to tangle up.

"Chiara, what's wrong?"

She wouldn't answer, Chiara just cried harder. Jinmay walked over and rested her hands on Chiara's shoulders.

"Oh, Chiara, please tell us what's going on." Jinmay said.

Chiara leaned back, still holding Chiro's arms, and sniffed.

"A—Alec h—has to move away and he—he broke up w—with me."

"Oh, Chiara..." Chiro said, hugging her tightly as she cried hard again.

About an hour later, Chiro had carried Chiara upstairs to her room and sat with her. She had calmed down a bit more now and was just lying on her bed. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Chiro called.

"_Otto. Can I come in?_"

Chiro looked at his daughter, who returned the look and nodded.

"Sure, come on in." Chiro called again.

The door opened and Otto stepped inside, walking over.

"Hey, how you feeling, Chiara?" Otto asked.

"Not so good, Uncle Otto."

"Hmm…Anything I can do to help?"

Chiara thought for a moment then, in a quiet and shy voice, she answered, "Can I have some ice cream?"

"Sure. Come on." Otto said.

Otto and Chiara walked down stairs to the kitchen. Getting to the kitchen, the lights were off.

"Uncle Otto? Why are the lights off?" There was no answer. "Uncle Otto?"

There was a slight shuffle across the room, which made Chiara jump a little. Then the lights flashed on and everyone screamed, "Happy birthday, Chiara!"

Chiara looked and saw everyone there. Her eyes lit up as she looked at the beautiful decorations and wonderfully wrapped big presents on the table. Then Chiara looked for Alec, which was a force of habit, there was no sign of him. Chiara drooped down again.

"Oh, honey, it's your birthday." Jinmay said to her daughter.

"I know, but…Alec's not here."

"We know, sweetheart, but we thought this might cheer you up little."

"No…"

"Hey, Chiara, come here." Sprx said.

Chiara walked over to her Uncle Sprx.

"What's up?"

"Listen, stop thinking about that slop. You're better than him, and…he doesn't know what he's missing by breaking up with you."

Chiara hugged him tightly.

"Thanks, Uncle Sprx."

"No problem, kiddette." He replied before the two released. "Now, let's open some presents, huh?"

"Okay." Chiara said as she stood up and ran over to the present table.

Later that night, Chiara had laid in her bed. She couldn't sleep after the day she had. And, yet, that wasn't the real reason Chiara couldn't sleep. She felt as if someone was watching her, multiple someones. The next morning, Chiara had been tangled into her blankets when her alarm clock went off. She groggily turned off the clock and pushed a CD into her computer, causing it to play. As the song played, Chiara untangled herself and jumped on her bed playing air guitar. The song was _Imaginary Superstar_ by Skye Sweetnam.

"Chiara, are you up? Your father and I have a surprise for you."

"Coming Mother!" Chiara called as she jumped off her bed and ran into her closet.

Trying to stop, Chiara tripped into her closet and jumped out again wearing a black long sleeve, blue jeans, sneakers, and white fingerless gloves. She brushed her medium length hair and put a headband with a black rose on it in her hair. Then Chiara ran out of her bedroom, almost running into her parents.

"Morning Mom. Morning Dad. What's the surprise?" They gave her a disappointed look. "What? What'd I do?"

"I think you forgot something, Chiara." Chiro said.

"Huh? Uh…Oh, right, my inhaler. I always forget that silly thing." Chiara said as she ran back into her bedroom and dug into her nightstand drawer for the small tube she used for emergencies.

After she found it and swung it around her neck, Chiara ran back out and followed her parents to the command room. Getting there, Chiara saw five robot monkeys she'd never seen before.

"Who are they?" Chiara asked, suspicious.

"These are the Next Generation. This is _your_ team, Chiara." Chiro said.

"M—M—My team? This is so cool!"

"Hi, I'm Gadget." A golden furred with green eyes female greeted.

"Hi…I'm Chiara. Wait…Gizmo's daughter, right? Oh, I've heard so much about you six—Wait. Where is number six?" Chiara questioned.

"Tech's…" A pale blue furred female replied.

"Is he…?"

"Unfortunately…yes…I'm Hope."

"Hi, Hope…I'm so sorry about Tech. I mean…Tech? You're leader?"

"He was temporary leader from the start."

"Wait…What?"

"You are supposed to be the rightful leader, Chiara." Jinmay told her daughter.

"What? Me? Leader? Are you kidding?"

"You will need a lot of training, but you can do it, Chiara."

"Dad…are you sure?"

"Hey…I did it when I was your age. Try it."

"Oh…alright."

Later on, the Next Generation had been starting their training with Chiara, who wasn't doing very well, even for a beginner. Against Gadget, Chiara was accidently thrown into a wall.

"Alright! Enough! Can we take a break?" Chiara shouted.

"Alright…I guess we've been doing a lot of training. Let's take a break." Hope replied after everyone looked toward her.

"Thank you…Ow…" Chiara groaned before standing up.

"Are you alright? I threw you too hard huh?"

"Nah, Gadget. I hit my head though."

"I better check for a concussion, Chiara." Violet said.

"Okay, Violet." Chiara said as she sat down on the floor.

Violet walked over and started her examine on Chiara's head, looking for bumps and cracks to the skull. After a while, Chiara started to get bored.

"So…what happened?" Chiara asked.

"What happened to your head?" Violet asked.

"No…I know that…I meant Tech…I mean if it's okay to ask."

"Can I tell it, Hope? Can I?" Gadget practically begged.

"Go ahead." Hope replied, not really wanting to tell it anyways.

"Alright, so, there we were, on a blank planet. We were just about to board our Robot, when Hope and Violet come running out of the woods being chased by two creatures made of wood. Tech told the rest of us to stay back as he took out his saws and swiped the creatures into little itty bitty pieces."

"So, what does that have to do with him getting…you know?" Chiara asked.

"Well, as he was coming back over to check on us, the creatures reformed and swiped Tech across the back. Violet ran over to try and help while Hope and Sho got rid of the creatures. Me and Sebastian helped Violet get Tech inside, but by the time Violet was going to start her procedure on Tech's wounds…he had…" Gadget said, tears forming in her eyes.

Violet finished her examination of Chiara.

"You should be fine. A little ice on your head and you should be just fine. I don't recommend that you do anything drastic until tomorrow though." Violet said.

"Thanks, Violet. And, Gadget, I'm so sorry. But…what were you doing on a blank planet anyways?"

"We crash landed there and were stuck there for almost a year. Finally, Tech and Gadget got the supplies they needed to refuel the Robot and fix it up so we could come home." Hope replied.

Hope, who was silver with golden eyes, was almost starring at Chiara. Starring at her like Chiara was from a dream.

"Wow…I'm so sorry, you guys. That must've been so horrible for you. I wish I got to meet him."

"Let's not dwell on the past…or that dead right now."

"Violet's right! Let's get some food! I'm starved!" Gadget said.

Everyone agreed and left for the kitchen for a snack. As the day went on, Hope couldn't help but feel stranger about Chiara, like she'd seen her before. As they had gotten ready for dinner, Hope's mind popped the memory into her thoughts. A photo of Chiara in a hero's outfit and a young boy had been standing side by side, defeating evil together. Hope ran out of her old room, from inside the NextGen Robot, and ran to dinner. Hope came up the tubes, seeing her father talking with his leader. She walked over, careful not to be rude.

"Um…Excuse me, Father? May I talk to you for a moment, please?" Hope asked.

Antauri looked at his daughter and then excused himself to Chiro and walked away to the other side of the room with Hope, noticing she was worried about something.

"Hope, what is the matter?"

"Father, do you remember years ago when I started my training with you and Mother? When I got that vision of a young girl and boy defeating blue and green formless together?"

"Yes, I recall that vision you described. Why do you ask?"

"I ask only because…Chiara is the young girl I saw, but I do not see a young boy with her."

"Hope…I must tell you that…Chiara had a twin cousin, Aaron. He might have been the young boy in your vision."

"Aaron? Where is this _Aaron_, Father?"

"Hope, Aaron died last year in an accident. He saved Chiara from a building falling on her when a loose rocket from one of our battles landed and destroyed the building."

Hope couldn't believe her ears. Her heart felt like it dropped about three stories down and then popped back up into her throat and back into place. Hope felt like crying from the sad news of Chiara's cousin dying to save her, and it also reminding her of her deceased love, Tech.

"Hope, are you going to be alright?" Antauri asked his daughter.

Hope gulped down the fact she wanted to cry and nodded before hugging her father.

"I feel so bad for her…For him. He was a hero before he was supposed to be."

Antauri hugged back.

"It is going to be okay, Hope. Chiara may not want to talk about it still, so do not talk about Aaron."

"Of course, Father. I do not wish to upset her."


End file.
